Elevator Adventure
by R-chan aka Hoshisaki
Summary: Die BeyBladeTeams wohnen für den Zeitraum eines Turniers im gleichen Hotel. Eines Abends trifft Rei auf Yuriy. Sie warten auf den Aufzug. Doch schon kurz darauf beginnt ein Abenteuer der besonders heißen Sorte...[YuriyxRei] [Lemon]


Titel: Elevator Adventure  
Teil: 1/1  
Autorin: R-chan  
E-Mail: R-changmx.de  
Rating: R  
Warning: PWP  
Pairing: Yuriy Ivanov x Kon Rei; Kai x Takao (erwähnt)  
Summary: Die verschiedenen BeyBlade-Teams wohnen für den Zeitraum eines Turniers im gleichen Hotel. Eines Abends, nach einem Spaziergang, trifft Rei auf Yuriy, der aus der Bar kommt. Sie warten auf den Aufzug und steigen ein. Doch schon kurz darauf beginnt ein Abenteuer der besonders heißen Sorte .  
Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder Rei, noch Yuriy, noch sonstewer (Die gehör'n Aoki Takao.), auch "I want you"(by Savage Garden) nicht. Und ihr glaubt im Ernst, dass ich hierfür Geld kriege? Ha, schön wär's! Nix money u.u Kommentar: Was einem nach einem Nickerchen am Freitagnachmittag so alles einfällt ...  
  
Widmung: Für Yuriy-kun, weil's das Lieblingspairing ist  
  
Namen: Rei - Ray; Yuiry - Tala; Boris - Bryan; Iwan - Ian; Takao - Tyson  
  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
  
CU R-chan .  
  
Elevator Adventure  
  
(Rei's POV)  
  
Ich zucke zusammen, als sich plötzlich eine Hand auf meine Schulter legt. Mit geweiteten Augen drehe ich mich schnell um, um zu erfahren, wer mich da grad' aus meinen Schmuddelgedanken geholt hat, meine Gedanken über-  
"Yuriy?!"  
Wenn man von Teufel spricht ... Er lächelt mir zu, stellt sich neben mich und wartet ebenfalls auf den Aufzug.  
"Warum noch wach?", frage ich aus reiner Neugier.  
Eine Augenbraue hochziehend dreht er sich zu mir um.  
"Dasselbe könnte sich dich fragen. Ich war in der Bar."  
"Oh, ach so, wieder Stress mit Boris' Launen? Ich war ein bisschen frische Luft schnappen."  
Ich weiß von Boris' unerträglichen Stimmungsschwankungen in letzter Zeit. Iwan war schon bei mir, meinte Boris wäre scheinschwanger, oder hätte seine Tage. Es hatte mich ganze 2 Stunden gekostet, ihn wieder zu beruhigen.  
Yuriy nickt bloß. Seufzend reibe ich meine Hand über seinen nackten Oberarm.  
"Kai und Takao sind auch nicht auszuhalten, lass mal, ich weiß, was du durchmachst."  
"Heh.", lässt Yuriy von sich verlauten. "Wenigstens werfen sie keine Taschenmesser nach dir, falls du ungelegen reinkommst."  
"Aber Kopfkissen und böse Blicke.", erwidere ich und grade als er den Mund aufmachen will, um etwas zu sagen, ertönt ein "Pling!" und die Fahrstuhltüren öffnen sich.  
Zügig gehen wir hinein und Yuriy drückt den Knopf für unsere Etage, die vierzehnte.  
Ich allerdings blicke dann hinaus in die Dunkelheit, in der die Lichter das Stadt wie kleine Glühwürmchen erscheinen. Das find' ich so toll an gläsernen Aufzügen: man kann herausgucken. In der Reflektion des Glases kann ich Yuriy beobachten und tue es auch. Mit gesenktem Haupt lehnt er an der Wand.  
Wieder schweift mein Blick hinaus.  
Das Radio spielt ein etwas älteres Lied:  
"Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes And I am taken to a place Where your crystal minds and magenta feelings Take up shelter in the base of my spine Sweet like a chica cherry cola"  
  
"Die Aussicht ist wunderschön.", entweichen mir zart gesprochen Worte. Yuriy sieht auf.  
  
"I don't need to try to explain I just hold on tight and if it happens again I may move so slightly to the arms And the lips and the face Of The Human Cannonball that I need to I want to..."  
  
"Nicht so schön wie du, Kätzchen.", kann ich Yuriy selbstvergessen flüstern hören.  
  
"Come stand a little bit closer Breathe in and get a bit higher You'll never know what hit you when I get to you"  
  
Täuschen mich meine Ohren? Langsam drehe ich mich zu ihm um.  
  
"Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but Ooh I'd die to find out Ooh I want you, I don't know if I need you but Ooh I'd die to fin-"  
  
Auf einen Schlag verstummt das Radio. Das Licht flackert noch einmal kurz auf, und erlischt schließlich.  
"Was zum-?", entfährt es uns beiden.  
Auch draußen wird es dunkler, als nach und nach alle Lichtquellen verlöschen.  
Ungläubig sehe ich hinaus in die Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit .  
"Das ist nicht wahr. Stromausfall?"  
"Sieht so aus.", meint Yuriy hinter mir. "Wir müssen wohl oder übel warten."  
Eine Weile herrscht erdrückende Stille.  
"Na wenigstens kann man den Mond sehen.", versuche ich mich selbst ein wenig aufzumuntern.  
"Ich sehe dich!"  
Schon wieder! Mich umdrehend frage ich:  
"Was sagst du da?"  
"Ich sagte, ich sehe dich. Rei, ... Du siehst wunderschön aus."  
Ich höre mich selbst schlucken und spüre, wie eine Gänsehaut auf meinen Armen wächst. Das aus seinem Munde zu hören, ist wie-  
Schnell mache ich einen Satz rückwärts, als er sich leicht von der Wand wegdrückt und auf mich zutritt.  
Seine Hände kommen hoch, und legen sich auf meine Schultern. Drei Sekunden Stille. Dann schlingt er seine Arme um meinen Oberkörper und presst mich an sich.  
"Rei ...", haucht er mir fast heiser in's Ohr und ich fühle den Luftzug, als er den Zitronenduft meiner Haare einzieht. "Du riechst so gut ..."  
Uh, das wäscht angenehm über meinen Rücken. "So gut ...", wispert er und seine warmen Hände beginnen meinen Körper zu erkunden, eine verschwindet in meinen Haaren, die andere irgendwo Richtung Süden.  
Ist das nicht das, wovon ich in letzter Zeit so oft geträumt habe? Ist das nicht das, wovon ich unter heißen Duschen phantasiert habe? Ist das nicht das, wovon ich-  
"Warum trägst du deine Haare nicht offen?", fragt er, seine Stimme gedämpft durch meine Mähne, in die er seine Nase gesteckt hat.  
"Weil es viel Arbeit macht, darum.", antworte ich, und hoffe innerlich, dass er nicht raushört, dass er mich so anturnt. "Aber es würde dir doch viel besser stehen, mein Hübscher."  
"Was?! Yuriy? Wie redest du?", sprudeln die Worte unüberdacht aus meinem Mund.  
Er sieht mir in die Augen, seufzt dann und stützt anschließend sein Kinn auf meinen Kopf, mich an sich drückend.  
"Ich hab's ja irgendwie geahnt. Rei ... Da war so eine Tussi in der Bar, die mit mir turteln wollte. Vielleicht hat sie mir was in's Glas geschüttet. Nein, ich bin mir so gar sicher, sie hat. Rei. Mir ist so warm, und du, Rei, du bist so heiß. Gott, ich halt' das nicht aus."  
Ein Schauer läuft mir dank seiner Wort über den Rücken, und ich bete, dass er mein kleines Keuchen eben überhört hat.  
Ich spüre rege Aktivität in seiner Hose, und wie seine Hände überall über meinen Körper fahren.  
Und das Schlimmste, es gefällt mir ... so sehr. Es gefällt mir, Yuriy's starke Hände an meinen vier Buchstaben zu spüren, Yuriy's heiseren, geflüsterten Worten zu lauschen, Yuriy's heißen Atem zu spüren, selbst wenn er leicht nach Alkohol riecht.  
Ich hoffe nur, ich kann verräterische Laute zurückhalten.  
Und ich wehre mich nicht, als Yuriy den Knoten in meinem roten Stoffgürtel löst, und das Tuch leise rascheln zu Boden fällt. Doch-  
"Aahh-", kann ich mein Stöhnen nicht mehr zurück halten, als seine Hand unter den Stoff meines Hemdes taucht und mein erhitztes Fleisch liebkost. Seine andere Hand merke ich in meiner Unterwäsche verschwinden.  
"Uh ... Ahh ... Hng-hah." Erregt höre ich mich keuchen, als seinen Fingerspitzen mit meiner Brustwarze spielen. Oh, es ist so ein Wahnsinnsgefühl .  
Ich schlinge meine Arme um seinen Nacken und ziehe ihn zu mir herunter in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss. Seine Hände streicheln meine Haut an zwei verschiedenen Stellen, während er mit seiner Zunge über meine Unterlippe fährt, und schneller als ich erwidern kann, drängt sie sich zwischen meinen Lippen hindurch, hinein zu ihrem Ziel, welches sie nun erkundet. Fragend lasse ich meine Zunge seine anstubsen, und es entwickelt sich ein feuriger Zungenkuss zwischen uns.  
Ich höre Yuriy leise in den Kuss hineinstöhnen, als ich meine Hüften seinen entgegendrücke, um in nächsten Moment werde ich gegen die gläserne Wand gepresst. Schneller als ich verstehe, was passiert, ist mein Hemd offen.  
Fast lautlos raschelt der Stoff, als er ihn mir über die Schultern schiebt, und wir uns gierig küssen. Ich will mehr!  
Er löst den Kuss und verwöhnt mich gleich darauf mit feuchten Schmetterlingsküssen meinen Hals. Ich merke, dass mein Atem unregelmäßig geht, ich kann nicht mehr normal atmen.  
Ein leichtes Ziepen durchfährt mich, ich keuche auf, und er lässt von der Haut ab. "Yuriy ... !", wimmere ich leise und presse ihn an mich. "Ahhh ..."  
"So heiß ...", haucht er mir an die Lippen und drückt sich an mich, schiebt meine Knie mit seinem auseinander.  
"Hng-" Durch halb geschlossene Augen blicke ich zu Yuriy hoch, meine Finger sind in seinem Shirt verkrallt und zwischen unseren Oberkörpern eingesperrt.  
"Hnaah"  
Ich werfe aufstöhnend meinen Kopf nach hinten gegen das Glas, denn Yuriy reibt seinen Oberschenkel an der Beule in meiner Hose. Und zum erstem Mal fällt mir auf, wie eng sie geworden ist.  
"Yuriy" Ich keuche noch einmal und drücke ihn dann weg. Er sieht mich erst komisch an, aber so schnell wie ich kann, reiße ich ihm das Shirt vom Leib, öffne Kopf und Reißverschluss seiner Hose, bevor er mich wieder an die Wand schubst.  
"Ich bin dran.", flüstert er mir in's Ohr, während seine Hände an meiner Hose werkeln.  
Hastig schlüpfe ich aus meinen Schuhen und gemeinsam schaffen wir es erst meine, dann seine Hose loszuwerden.  
Unsere Unterwäsche landet als nächstes auf dem Fussboden, und meine verschwitzte Haut schmiegt Spuren auf das Glas. Ich hab' gar nicht bemerkt, dass es beschlagen ist, aber egal.  
Mit dem Rücken zu Stadt und Mond stehe ich in seiner Umarmung und verliere mich zusehends in diesen heißen, geilen Küssen, die wir teilen.  
Ein dünner Faden aus Speichel verbindet unsere geschwollenen Lippen, als sein brennender Atem meine Haut streichelt.  
"Ich", keucht er mit leicht rauer Stimme, "Ich will dich, Rei!"  
"Hah, Yuriy, hah," Ich komm kaum zum Sätze bilden, denn seine Berührungen machen mich wahnsinnig. Ich kann nicht anders, als ihn um den Hals zu fallen.  
"Dann nimm mich, verdammt!"  
Ich drücke mich an ihn. Ich will ihn spüren, nicht nur an mir, sondern auch in mir.  
Seine Hände greifen nach meinen Oberschenkeln, und er hebt mich hoch.  
Er lächelt mich verführerisch an, als ich meine Beine um ihn winde, und verteilt einige, kleine Küsse über meinen Hals.  
"Küss mich!", verlange ich und beuge mich runter, lege meine Arme um seine Schultern.  
Als sich unsere Lippen treffen, bemerke ich, wie Yuriy einen Schritt vorwärts macht und mein Rücken wird an die kalte Glaswand gepresst. Ich stöhne in den Kuss. Seine Zunge fordert zum Tanz und ich lass mich hinreißen. Wild küssen wir uns, als ich plötzlich etwas an meinem Po spüre. Es sind seine Fingerspitzen, die mir über die Haut fahren. "Ahhh!"  
Ich werfe laut aufstöhnend meinen Kopf nach hinten, als ich seinen Finger in mir spüre. Ich klammere mich an Yuriy, stöhne, versuche mich seinem Finger entgegenzudrücken, denn es ist ein unbeschreiblich geiles Gefühl. Kurz darauf spüre ich einen zweiten Finger, und stöhne. Ich stoße meine Hüften gegen ihn und wimmere ihm leise in's Ohr. Ich höre ihn keuchen. Dann sind seine Finger verschwunden und ich spüre etwas, und plötzlich sagt mir mein Instinkt, was ich tun soll. Ich lockere meine Umklammerung um Yuriy und sinke genau auf seine Erregung hinab.  
"Rei!", stöhnt er laut meinen Namen, und ich keuche, als ein kleines Ziehen durch mich fährt.  
Er hält kurz still und küsst mich zärtlich. Dann erfolgt der erste Stoß.  
Ich stöhne, er keucht und zusammen schwelgen wir in Extase.  
Zügig wird unser Rhythmus von Stößen und Stöhnen schneller, und ich verkralle mich, wie ein Kätzchen in einem Wollpullover, in seinen Schultern und festige den Griff, als er tief in mir eine Stelle trifft, die mich Sternchen sehen lässt. Diese Stelle beginnt er zu bombardieren, und zusätzlich streichelt er über mein Glied. "Yuuriy ..."  
Ich halt das nicht mehr aus!  
"Ich ... Ich", stöhne ich, und fühle wie sich meine Muskeln anspannen, und sich alle Hitze an seinen Ort versammelt.  
"Komm, Rei!", haucht er mir in's Ohr und stößt, bevor sein Samen mich fühlt, während ich laut seinen Namen stöhne und ebenfalls komme.  
Mit zugekniffenen Augen vergrabe ich mein Gesicht in seiner Schulter und versuche wieder vernünftig Luft zu bekommen. Ich fühle seine Lippen auf meiner Wange und seine Hände auf meiner Haut, aber wo sie sind, merke ich nicht mehr. Ich küsse die samtige, leicht salzige Haut unter meinen Lippen und verfalle in tiefen Schlummer.  
  
Langsam werde ich wieder wach, und das erste, was ich mitkriege, ist ein Arm um meine Taillie. Hat Maxie denn schon wieder einen Kuschel-Flash?  
Blinzelnd schlage ich meine Augen auf, und sehe direkt in ein Paar eisblaue.  
"Wa-"  
Ich will etwas sagen, aber fremde Lippen verschließen die meinen. Nein, Moment mal, sie sind nicht fremd. Der Kuss ist leicht und sanft, und mir fallen die Augen wieder zu. Eine Hand streichelt meine Wange und mir wird in's Ohr geflüstert:  
"Schlaf, Mietzekätzchen. Ich pass' schon auf."  
Oh, ... Ich muss in Yuriy's Bett sein, fällt mir ein, als er mich an sich drückt, und ich eine Decke rascheln hören kann. Diese wohlige Wärme ist so angenehm. Ich denke, ich habe grade geschnurrt, denn ich kann Yuriy entfernt kichern hören. Schließlich schlafe ich in seinen Armen erneut ein. ... Vielleicht werde ich träumen ... von einem Abenteuer im Aufzug. ...  
  
OWARI


End file.
